uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Gaap
is a demon with the power of gaps, holes that can reach almost anywhere. She is very fashionable and up-to-date on the latest trends. One of the 72 Great Demons, the 33rd highest ranking earl of the underworld, and also Beatrice's friend. Relationships *Beatrice - friend *Virgilia - ally *Ronove - ally Story ''Alliance of the Golden Witch She was summoned forth by Goldsmith. After the first twilight, she uses her power to create gaps in the floor of the dining room, sending Nanjo, Kyrie, Krauss, Kanon, and Shannon into a dungeon in Kuwadorian. Later on, she tests George for the inheritance of the Ushiromiya family. She fights against him for some time and outwits him in the end by opening a gap when Jessica was about to hit Ronove's shield and gets her and George to attack each other simultaneously, killing both instantly. Throughout the entire chapter, there is a rivalry between her and Virgilia. She makes fun of Virgilia's name by shortening it to "Lia," but the older witch cannot shorten Gaap's name. Instead, she calls her "Gap" repeatedly when she gets mad at her. End of the Golden Witch Gaap helps Beatrice save the illusion of Kinzo. When Kinzo was locked up in his study and risked destruction by Erika, she proposed to stay with him and, in case things went bad, she could make both of them dissapear with one of her gaps. However, Beatrice hinted at the danger they were in and refused to let Gaap take care of the situation since she was also at risk. She becomes impressed with Battler's salvation of Beatrice, sighing in admiration for him. She later assists in the witch trial called by Erika and Bernkastel and calls Beatrice to her senses trying to make her give up the game and spare her life. However Beatrice decides to go for it all so Gaap can do nothing but watch Beatrice die and her illusion disappear. Dawn of the Golden Witch Gaap, along with all of Beatrice's entourage, tried to solve Battler's Logic Error issue and get Beatrice to the wedding for her final showdown with Erika. When Beatrice won the love trial against Erika, she hugged her with joy along with Virgilia, Ronove and the Seven Purgatory Sisters. Requiem of the Golden Witch Gaap is revealed to be a mere illusion of Yasu's, created to justify with magic the incidents that occurred whenever Yasu was distracted during their job. Representing the playful nature of the Golden Witch Beatrice, from a magical point of view Gaap loves to play pranks on all the servants, especially on Yasu who is an atypical person. She's first shown teasing Yasu over a cleaning tool in the Chapel. Gaap's presence is detected by them, who begs for her to return the small broom Yasu had been using to clean. After that day, Yasu and Gaap become friends, even though Gaap still pulled pranks on her new friend. When Yasu becomes responsible thanks to the "charms" Kumasawa gave the young servant, Gaap willingly changes their game to a challenge where Yasu must find the criminal of the story while reading mystery novels. If Yasu could find out the tricks and the criminal before reading the solutions, Yasu and the human side would win; failure would mean that the witch and the magical side won and the case would become a fantasy novel drowning the darkness of magic. One day, Gaap took possession of Yasu's body to play a prank on a servant; amazed by the beauty of magic, Yasu decided to become a witch as well. They took on the name Beatrice and the title of the Endless Golden Witch, transferring to Beatrice some of the witch's characteristics such as her cackling laugh and the butterfly minions, while Gaap would become a new witch (nameless until Beato could think of a name) and Beatrice's friend in the golden "paradise". Gaap gains her name only after Beatrice meets Maria, who gives Gaap her current name and her role as a demon. Afterward, Gaap is depicted as she is in all the previous games in the series. Magical Abilities In response to a magician's demands, she gives the power of instant movement. She always uses this wonderful power for pranks. Hiding keys and bags during busy mornings is her specialty. However, this power becomes a final weapon which can easily strike the finishing blow in closed room mysteries. Her queen bee-like attack would probably pierce all famous detectives, making them surrender. Trivia *As stated in the ''Lesser Key of Solomon, Gaap is a mighty prince and Great President of Hell who is the prince and king of southern region of Earth and Hell. He controls water, as the ruler of the water demons. Yet another one of his powers is "carrying and re-carrying men from different locations," which is the ability used in this series. *According to Answer to the Golden Witch, Gaap is a personification of the idea that "things often vanish", then became a Witch. *Gaap is the only creation of Yasu's whose appearance is not based on a servant who worked alongside them. Quotes *"Do as your heart desires." *"If you get down on your hands and knees and apologize, I'll forgive your rudeness towards me." *"Everything about your life is weak." *"Men are as weird as ever. I can't understand the very concept of playing with risk." *"If a man whispers to me about a dangerous risk along with love, I'll go head over heels. But only if he's hot!" *"I like good looking men, but I love kingly ones even more!" de:Gaap es:Gaap pl:Gaap Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Witches